Know
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Chanyeol itu menyebalkan, sumpah, jika kesabaranku bisa ditukar dengan uang, seluruh daratan korea sudah jadi milikku. -Baekhyun / Aku benar-benar ingin menikahi Sehun, bukan tiba-tiba terinspirasj loh! -Chanyeol / Jika dia melamarku dengan tidak romantis pun aku akan menerimanya, karena dia kekasihku. -Sehun / Chanyeol hanya pemuda bodoh yang sialnya adalah calon sepupuku. -Kai
1. Chapter 1

**Knowing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Char : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benar benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Chanyeol mendengus untuk yang kesekian kali karena ucapan Baekhyun. Dia berada di depan kawannya sejak smp itu sebenarnya ingin meminta pendapat tentang kisah cintanya dengan Sehun-gadis manis yang dikencaninya sejak sma- bukan malah dipojokkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri seperti ini.

"Ayolah, kau bisa mengalah sedikit." Cerca Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak paham. Sehun itu cantik dan manis jangan lupakan ke-sexy-annya. Paket lengkap untuk membuatmu bertekuk lutut, apalagi jika kau adalah kekasihnya. Namun, pria dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak sadar dengan keberuntungan yang dimiliki.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baek." Chanyeol bersuara untuk membela diri sendiri.

Sungguh, jika Chanyeol bukan sahabatnya mungkin dia dengan senang hati akan melemparkan gelas kopinya ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Bagian mana yang tak kumengerti? Sehun sekelompok dengan Kai di praktek anatominya, membuatmu memukul Kai seperti orang gila kurang asupan gizi lalu Sehun memarahimu tapi kau malah balik marah padanya. Bukankah sudah jelas siapa yang salah?"

Anggap saja Baekhyun cerewet. Memang. Tapi siapa yang tahan menghadapi Chanyeol dengan segala kecemburuannya yang membuatmu iritasi? Tidak ada.

"Sehun seharusnya menolak, semua orang juga tahu kalau Kai menyukai Sehun sejak semester satu." Nyinyir Chanyeol.

"Uhukk... maaf? Siapa yang suka pada siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya cepat mengabaikan kopinya yang berceceran di meja karena ulahnya sendiri.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang memandang Baekhyun tak paham. "Bukannya semua orang tahu?"

Jika saja Baekhyun memiliki urat urat di sekitar pelipisnya, bisa dipastikan benda itu sudah tercetak jelas saking kesalnya dia pada Chanyeol.

"Jika dirimu sendiri sudah mewakili semua orang, jawabannya iya." Sinis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih gelas jusnya dan menyingkirkannya ke samping untuk memberikan space bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai menunjuk nunjuk meja sambil menyuarakan argumennya, bertingkah seperti pembicaraan mereka sepenting rapat negara.

"Kai sangat perhatian pada Sehun. dia membawakan bekal untuknya, dia pernah mengantarkan Sehun pulang dan menginap di rumahnya! Demi celana dalam squidward, mereka tidur bersama! Bagian mana yang membuatmu tidak mengerti?"

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sudah merasakan nafasnya tinggal di ujung kepala ketika menghadapi Chanyeol dan kecemburuannya. Chanyeol dalam keadaan biasa itu sudah sangat menyebalkan, apalagi ketika sedang cemburu tidak jelas seperti ini. Jika tega mungkin Chanyeol akan dibuat rempah rempah oleh Baekhyun.

"Pertama," Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya tepat di depan mata Chanyeol. "Squidward tidak punya celana, apalagi celana dalam."

Menarik nafas dalam dalam adalah cara Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menaikkan nada bicaranya ketika mengucapkan, "Kedua, Kai itu sepupu Sehun, sialan."

"Kau tidak pernah melihat film film itu? Mereka hanya sepupu, bisa saja mereka menikah setelah lulus." Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan argumennya.

"Tentu aku lebih senang kalau mereka menikah saja, biar kau tahu rasa." Sindir Baekhyun pedas. "Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Jongdae, berhentilah menonton film-film aneh."

Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebenarnya sekawan sejak smp, mereka sering hangout bersama ataupun berdua-berdua. Dan Baekhyun sedikit- oke, Baekhyun bohong, faktanya dia sangat tidak setuju jika Jongdae dan Chanyeol pergi bersama.

Dulu Chanyeol itu polos meskipun menyebalkan. Bukan polos seperti tidak mengerti segala hal 'kelelakian' yang dimaksud Baekhyun disini jadi jangan salah paham. Salah Baekhyun sendiri yang sering tidak bisa pergi bersama Chanyeol atau bertiga bersama mereka karena trauma ditilang polisi dan menghamburkan uang jajannya.

Wajar saja, dulu hanya Jongdae yang memiliki motor, tentu saja jika ingin pergi bersama satu motor itu harus muat untuk tiga kepala macam mereka. Jujur, Baekhyun lelah. Dia selalu di taruh di belakang sedangkan si tiang Chanyeol merengek ingin ditengah. Pantatnya sakit begitu pula harga dirinya sebagai pria yang tidak begitu tinggi.

Selain itu dia tidak punya helm. Beda dengan Chanyeol yang meminjam helm milik ayahnya, mana mau Baekhyun beli helm hanya untuk bonceng tiga, percuma saja jika akhirnya mereka juga akan ditilang polisi.

Karena keabsenannya itu, Chanyeol lebih sering hangout bersama Jongdae yang hobinya nonton film romance menye-menye dan merasuki Chanyeol dengan segala opini anehnya. Karena itulah kepribadian Chanyeol yang sekarang terbentuk. Jadi salahkan Jongdae jika hubungan Chanyeol-Sehun kandas ditengah jalan.

"Mulutmu itu." Sinis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeruput kopinya sejenak, "Ini korea bung, mana boleh satu keluarga menikah seperti itu. Terlalu banyak nonton film barat meracuni pikiranmu."

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya frustasi dan berteriak tak kalah frustasinya. Membuat beberapa pelanggan menatap terganggu ke arah mereka. Jangan tanyakan Baekhyun, dia sudah terlampau biasa dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol, jadi dia hanya kembali meminum kopinya santai.

"Aku sudah tahu kau tidak akan membelaku." Rajuk Chanyeol.

Jika saja Baekhyun bukan teman sejak smp Chanyeol, mungkin Baekhyun akan mengucapkan kata maaf karena tak bisa memahami Chanyeol, tapi tidak. Baekhyun sudah hafal seluk beluk isi kepala Chanyeol. Rajukan pria itu tidak akan mempengaruhi pikiran Baekhyun.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tetap menyeretku pagi pagi untuk mendengarkan ocehanmu." Balas Baekhyun.

Pria yang lebih pendek menandaskan cangkir kopinya sebelum berdiri.

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam masalah eceranmu, apalagi mendobrak kamarku dan menyeretku ke tempat umum seperti ini semaumu."

Baekhyun berucap sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang masih mengenakan piyama dan rambut yang sedikit awut-awutan, terimakasih pada tangannya sendiri yang masih bisa mengusahakan rambutnya paling tidak masih pantas di pandang –Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya dimobil Chanyeol dan membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi kafe, oh malangnya-

"Kau tahu sendiri hanya dirimu yang dapat kuandalkan dalam hal begini, Jongdae tidak mungkin nyambung bicara dengan topik ini."

Itu merupakan ungkapan halus untuk menyatakan kalau Jongdae itu solo. Solo tanpa pengalaman dan masa depan yang tak dapat ditebak. Meskipun kawannya satu itu maniak dengan film romansa, jangan pernah minta pendapatnya tentang asmara. Jangan.

"Walaupun kau sekarang jomblo karatan, paling tidak kau pernah dua kali pacaran."

"Terkutuklah kau, Park Chanyeol!"

Bersamaan dengan umpatan Baekhyun pintu kafe terbuka, dua orang ini sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya. Keduanya malah sibuk bertatapan penuh kekesalan, apalagi Baekhyun. Baru setelah si pelaku menarik kursi dan duduk dengan seenaknya di meja mereka, tatapan penuh cinta itu terputus.

"Bisa tidak kau putuskan saja Sehun?"

Reaksi pertama adalah kata 'hah' keras dilengkapi nada monoton khas manusia manusia diluar sana saat sedang kebingungan dan tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan mendadak Kai.

Ya, makhluk yang merusak suasana tegang diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah Kai. Si sumber permasalahan bagi Chanyeol dan si korban yang di salahkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, sialan."

Chanyeol hampir saja berdiri untuk menghajar Kai jika saja Baekhyun tidak memukul kepala sahabatnya begitu keras hingga tangannya serasa kaku sendiri. Biarlah si Park bodoh itu kesakitan, asalkan mereka tidak menciptakan keributan yang bisa merusak citra dirinya.

"Kau membuatnya menangis dengan perilaku bodohmu itu."

Baekhyun mengiyakan dalam hati untuk segala ucapan Kai yang menusuk. Pemuda pendek itu iri pada setiap penekanan yang Kai berikan hingga bisa menciptakan kesan yang dingin. Oh, terkutuklah Chanyeol yang telah menghabiskan bertahun tahun bersamanya hingga segala jenis makian Baekhyun sudah tak masuk ke kepala kosongnya.

Sebelum Chanyeol membalas dengan makian tak bermutunya –demi apa, makian Chanyeol sangat bervariasi hingga membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah- Baekhyun berinisiatif bertanya lebih dahulu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kai?"

Kai menatap Baekhyun sama dengan dia menatap Chanyeol penuh dendam, membuat siapapun secara refleks membela dirinya, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan dalang dibalik peristiwa diantara kalian, aku netral man." Sahut Baekhyun.

Dengan menghela nafas Kai akhirnya menjawab, tatapannya beralih kembali pada Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun ikut melepaskan nafas tertahannya.

"Aku sungguh tak bermasalah dengan kau menghajarku, oke mungkin sedikit, tapi tidak dengan kau melakukan itu dihadapan Sehun dan membuatnya malu." Beber Kai.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berusaha melonggarkan kepalan tangannya atau urat di lehernya karena amarah, begitupun Kai yang masih melayangkan tatapan kebencian.

"Guys, kurasa kalian harus menahan emosi masing-masing, kita mulai diperhatikan orang orang." Bisik Baekhyun.

Namun percuma, telinga dua pemuda itu sudah mendekati mode tuli. Karena itu Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk melangkah dan menempatkan diri diantara mereka. Mungkin menjadi penengah ketika situasi genting akan membuatnya sedikit lebih keren, terlepas dari piyama yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau Sehun malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kai mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, membuat si Byun hampir tersedak kopinya yang bahkan telah dia telan sedari tadi.

"Kau benar dengan sifat menyebalkannya." Ucap Kai datar.

Dulu saat mereka berdua pergi keluar bersama, Baekhyun pernah menceritakan bagaimana menyebalkannya Chanyeol dan meminta Kai untuk mengerti karena dia adalah sepupu Sehun yang pasti dekat dengan gadis itu dan akan menjadi sasaran kecemburuan Chanyeol. kurang baik apa Baekhyun?

Sebenarnya Kai dan Baekhyun tak memiliki masalah secara pribadi, mereka sering main bersama dan berdiskusi, tapi posisi Baekhyun sebagai sahabat Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit berhati-hati. Meskipun Kai tahu mahasiswa konyol macam Baekhyun tidak akan mampu memiliki otak kriminal seperti Chanyeol.

"Begini, Park Chanyeol." Kai memulai pembicaraan setelah menggulung kemeja putihnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau memukulku waktu itu?"

Chanyeol mendecih, "Jangan pura pura bodoh, kau menyukainya dan aku menghajarmu karena kau mencoba mengambil milikku." Jelas Chanyeol dengan nada menyebalkan.

Kembali mendecih Chanyeol menambahkan, "Dasar kambing gunung."

Sudah jelaskan kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah suka kalau Chanyeol memaki. Dengan postur gagah dan wajah tampan, seharusnya Chanyeol akan terlihat sangat hot jika pemuda itu memaki. Nyatanya, tidak.

Kai merasakan alisnya berkedut karena dikatai, dengan kesal dia menjawab Chanyeol dengan seluruh keheranan yang telah dia pendam sejak peristiwa pemukulan di lab anatomi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Park." Ucap Kai, tangannya menunjuk telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka. Kali ini Baekhyun setuju jika Kai melakukan gesture tersebut.

Karena ucapan Kai itu logis dan berdasarkan fakta, beda dengan Chanyeol yang kadang mengada-ada. Oke, Baekhyun mulai tidak enak karena Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun membela pemuda itu. Tapi bisikan dibelakang kepalanya mulai mengingatkan sebagaimana tidak jelasnya sifat Chanyeol setelah diracuni Jongdae, membuat Baekhyun menghapus perasaan bersalah itu.

"Jelas kalau kami adalah sepupu, kami keluarga." Jelas Kai penuh penekanan. "Dan kau adalah kekasihnya, entah sudah berapa lama tapi kau adalah kekasihnya. Aku menyukainya tentu saja, dia sepupuku, jika aku tidak menyukainya, ibu dan bibiku akan menggantung pantatku di jemuran, dan jelas aku tidak ingin pantatku menjadi korban. Lalu apa masalahmu disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju tanpa memperdulikan delikan Chanyeol.

"Kai benar, seperti yang kubilang tadi, mereka sepupu, Chan. Sepupu dekat."

"Kalian telah menyusun konspirasi, begitu? Konspirasi memojokkanku?"

Oke. Baik Baekhyun maupun Kai kompak menahan nafas saking kesalnya. Chanyeol bukan termasuk manusia berotak tumpul, buktinya dia bisa mulus masuk jurusan tekhnik tanpa tes, tapi jika berbicara dengan pemuda itu dalam konteks 'hubungan-pribadi' maka tak ada gunanya embel embel calon arsitek miliknya.

"Baiklah baiklah terserahmu!" Kai yang pertama berseru frustasi. "Apa maumu sih, sebenarnya?"

"Apa hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan Sehun? kenapa kau selalu menempel padanya? Dan bisakah kau hentikan segala jenis rencana konspirasimu dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun kesal, "Aku seperti tidak punya teman saja." Sindir Chanyeol.

Beda dengan Baekhyun yang kini cengegesan pada Chanyeol, Kai merasa uratnya akan putus saking kesalnya. Di pagi hari yang harusnya dia habiskan untuk main game hingga sore kandas sudah untuk menghadapi makhluk sial macam Chanyeol.

Awalnya dia hanya kasihan pada Sehun yang terus mengurung diri di kamar meskipun Kai mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali. Jadi untuk membalaskan sebagian kesedihan Sehun dan sebagian –lebih besar- dendamnya karena dipukuli Park Chanyeol didepan banyak orang, Kai dengan gagah berani menghampiri lelaki itu.

Wajar saja jika Kai tahu dimana lelaki Park itu berada, salahkan sahabat alaynya yang memposting fotonya di sns, dengan lebay memberikan caption panjang berisi kekesalannya dan menyebutkan tempat juga dengan siapa Baekhyun bersama.

Namun Kai tidak pernah sekalipun mengira niat baiknya itu akan membuahkan gondok di hatinya sendiri. Menghadapi Chanyeol sama susahnya dengan membuat banteng spanyol tidak mengejarmu ketika seluruh tubuhmu tertutupi warna merah.

"Pertama, ugh aku sangat ingin mengumpat, aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu tadi. Mungkin telingamu tertutup bongkahan batu karang jadi aku akan mengatakannya lagi." Tarik nafas dalam, Kai mengucapkan kelanjutannya dengan hati hati. "Aku dan Sehun hanya sepupu. Hanya, Park Chanyeol. Hanya sepupu."

Meskipun Chanyeol menatap penuh kecurigaan pada Kai, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk karena melihat kesungguhan di mata –Chanyeol benci mengakuinya- calon sepupunya.

"Kedua, aku tidak selalu menempel padanya. Aku hanya menemaninya di beberapa waktu tertentu, kebanyakan karena ibuku menyuruhku memberikan sesuatu pada Sehun atau segala yang berkaitan dengan masalah keluarga kami yang kau tak perlu tahu kecuali kau menikah dengannya. Jadi hentikan pikiran busukmu dan segera lamar sepupuku, brengsek."

Terlepas dari makian penuh cinta yang diucapkan Kai, Chanyeol seratus persen merona karena ucapan terakhir pemuda itu.

"Menikah? Dengan Sehun?"

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir kuat.

"Iyalah, memang kau mau menikah denganku?! Sialan." Desis Kai.

"Lebih baik aku menikah dengan tikus sawah daripada dengan cacing pita sepertimu." Kata Chanyeol tak suka.

Lalu-

"Apa lagi?"

Bukan Kai yang bertanya, tapi Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol masih menelisik Kai dengan pandangannya dan si Kai seperti tidak punya niat mengatakan apa apa lagi.

'Jadi berantem tidak sih.' Batin Baekhyun kesal.

Sudah dia mengorbankan untuk berdiri diantara mereka kalau kalau ada perkelahian, dua orang kawannya malah saling tatap setelah melontarkan ucapan tak bermutu.

"Sudah jelas kan, aku tak ada affair dengan Sehun. jadi berhentilah melibatkanku dan minta maaflah padanya." Tegas Kai terakhir sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan cafe.

Begitu sosok Kai hilang, Baekhyun mendudukkan diri dengan lelah di tempat Kai semula. Punggungnya bersender pada kursi dan tangannya dengan nyaman menggantung di antara tubuhnya. Berdiri selama bermenit-menit untuk menghalau perkelahian yang belum tentu ada juga menguras energinya.

Dia memandang Chanyeol yang seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu sebelum berucap,

"Hey, ba-"

"Aku harus pulang." ucap Chanyeol lalu bangkit meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Helaan nafas terdengar kembali namun lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun tanpa memikirkan harga diri mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak senelangsa yang ia bisa, seolah memberitahu semua orang disana kalau dia adalah pemuda termalang yang ada di muka bumi.

"PELAYAAAN! BERI AKU KOPI~"

Persetan dengan malu.

Selain menyebalkan, selama lima tahun hubungan pacaranku dengan Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dia itu suka menguntit. Maksudku, halo~ dia telah mengikutiku kesana kemari sejak kelas pertama, dan itu sudah sekitar lima jam yang lalu jika aku tidak salah hitung.

Hey, aku sedang marah padanya. Dia memukul Jongin didepan semua teman sekelasku. Oke, oke, Jongin juga sedikit menyebalkan dan membuatku ingin memukulnya sewaktu-waktu. Terimakasih untuk Chanyeol yang melakukan itu untukku. Tapi dia tidak bisa memukul Jongin tiba-tiba seperti itu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Seluruh isi kampus juga tahu kalau Jongin dan aku bersepupu. Tapi si bodoh -oh maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol sayang, aku sedang kesal padamu- itu tetap mengandalkan instingnya yang bahkan telah diracuni oleh sahabat sejak smpnya sendiri daripada fakta yang berulang kali aku ucapkan.

"Sayang, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol berucap dengan, oh sial, wajahnya tampan sekali jika memandangku seperti itu. Tahan, Oh Sehun. kita sedang berhadapan dengan si menyebalkan Chanyeol.

Aku tak menanggapinya, enak saja. Dia menuduhku berselingkuh dengan Jongin, ya Tuhan! Aku tidak terima, meskipun Jongin tampan, walau tak setampan Chanyeol sih, dia, oh shit, bisakah aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana tampannya Chanyeol sedikit saja.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba jus jerukku tak lagi terasa segar begitu mendengar ucapan nelangsa Chanyeol. Setelah puas menangis semalam, aku hanya ingin menyegarkan tenggorokanku dengan segelas jus jeruk. Tapi si Park tampan Chanyeol membuat semuanya begitu sulit bagiku.

"Aku salah telah membentakmu, memukul sepupumu juga."

Sudahkah aku bilang kalau aku lemah terhadap Chanyeol? Apalagi jika dia mengenakan kemeja hitamnya dan memandangku dengan mata yang oh my melelehkan jantungku. Satu kali lagi dia berucap maka bisa dipastikan-

"Sayang, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Oh Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menghentikan sudut bibirku yang naik ketika Chanyeol mengelus pipiku dengan tangannya yang hangat. Aku tidak kuat.

"Kau sudah minta maaf pada Kai?"

Pemuda favoritku mengangguk hingga rambut hitamnya berayun pelan. Aku menyingkirkan gelas jusku kesamping dan menatapnya dalam sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan aku akan memaafkannya atau-

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku jadi paranoid dan cemburu pada Kai. Maafkan aku."

Tentu saja aku akan memaafkannya!

Karena dia... kekasihku, haha.

Tapi, apa aku terlihat membanggakannya? Chanyeol maksudku. Apakah aku terlihat sangat mencintainya?

Jika iya, tentu aku akan senang. Maksudku, dia, pria yang sedang menggenggam tanganku ini adalah kekasihku, kan? Bukankah orang orang biasanya membanggakan kekasihnya?

Apa aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik? Kuharap sudah, karena bagaimana pun dia kekasihku, haha.

Pernahkah aku mengatakan seberapa beruntungnya aku? Jika belum, biar aku ceritakan sembari menunggu kekasihku yang cantik dari kelas terakhirnya.

Aku dan kekasihku sudah pacaran sejak Sma. Sudah lima tahun jika aku menghitungnya hingga sekarang. Punya pacar sepertinya itu enak. Tidak makan hati atau makan dompet.

Tidak perlu aku membawanya makan di restoran mewah, cukup aku ajak makan di kantin kampus saja dia tidak keberatan, malah akan marah padaku kalau aku harus merogoh kocek cukup dalam untuk satu kali makan.

Dia juga pengertian. Sangat. Aku termasuk siswa yang super sibuk di sma. Anggota inti osis, aku juga ikut ekskul musik dan basket, bayangkan bagaimana sibuknya aku. Tapi dia bahkan tidak rewel dengan hal malam minggu atau merengek meminta waktuku.

Dia dengan baik hatinya akan mengunjungiku di ruang osis atau membawakan bekal kalau aku harus pulang telat. Duh, rasanya aku ingin mengulangi masa masa itu.

Tidak deh. Enak saja, saat saat Sma itu juga masa kampret dalam hubungan kami. Karena kesibukanku, anak-anak kunyuk di sekolah malah memanfaatkannya dengan mendekati kekasihku. Membelikannya coklat dan bunga, dikira aku tidak mampu apa membelinya?! Uh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku panas.

Tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi. Dasar, siluman unta mereka semua!

Apalagi kekasihku itu cantik dan manis dan lucu dan imut dan menggemaskan dan membuatmu ingin menggigitnya karena dia mempercepat kerja jantungmu!

Jangan lupa dia sexy! Dia memang sudah sexy dari sma, pantatnya itu, ya Tuhan. Oke, Park Chanyeol, hentikan senyuman mesummu itu jika tidak ingin Baekhyun yang sialnya ada disebelahmu mengiris anumu.

Semakin lama tubuhnya semakin terbentuk dan sangat menggiurkan. Untungnya aku sudah pernah mencicipinya ketika kami masuk Universitas. Um, beberapa hari yang lalu juga sih, hehehe.

Oh Sudah tahu siapa kekasihku kan? Dia Oh Sehun, yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga menjadi Park Sehun, nama yang manis bukan? Kalau dia menyetujuinya. Tapi aku seratus persen yakin Sehun sayangku akan menerimaku.

Meskipun kedekatannya dengan sepupu sialnya itu sedikit menggangguku, aku akan menahannya selama itu berhubungan dengan Sehun. lagipula, mana mau Sehun dengan si kambing gunung itu.

"Kau nekat, sumpah!"

Oke mungkin hanya sembilan puluh delapan koma sembilan persen Sehun akan menerimaku jika aku mempertimbangkan berapa puluh kali dan berapa desibel Baekhyun telah berteriak kepadaku.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya mengomeliku karena kemarin kutinggalkan di cafe tapi setelah aku menceritakan ide briliantku, omelannya bertambah berkali kali lipat. Terakhir aku diomeli olehnya adalah saat aku membuatnya jatuh dari motor pada tahun pertama Sma.

Tapi hey aku Cuma ingin pamer padanya kalau aku dibelikan motor, tapi si pendek itu memaksaku memboncengnya tanpa tahu aku sama sekali belum bisa naik motor. Jadi bukan salahku. Lagipula bukan Cuma Baekhyun yang teluka, aku juga mendapatkan beberapa luka kecil di lenganku –Baekhyun mendapat lebam biru di pipinya, alasan utama dia mengomeliku, sebenarnya dia malu karena lebam itu hingga tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari, tolong jangan katakan hal ini padanya kalau tidak ingin celaka, kuingatkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap serius ucapan Kai kemarin?!" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Oh, aku pernah merasakan jambakannya dan itu sakit sekali.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Heranku.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mondar mandir di depanku seperti adegan sinetron yang sering ditonton Jongdae. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jongdae, aku tidak melihatnya tiga hari ini, kemana ya anak itu.

"Kau tidak bisa melamar anak gadis orang hanya karena terinspirasi, Park Chanyeol!"

Apa yang salah dari itu? Aku telah berpacaran dengan Sehun selama lima tahun. Tentu tidak akan aneh kalau aku menikahinya kan?

"Kau harus memikirkan segalanya kalau mau menikah. Memang kau sudah menabung? Kau mau ikut kawin massal begitu?"

Aku. Belum. Menabung.

Dan tak pernah terpikirkan untukku ikut kawin massal. Mau ditaruh mana muka ayah dan ibuku jika aku melakukannya. Belum lagi harga diriku dihadapan calon mertua. Lalu, bagaimana Sehun akan bereaksi dengan hal itu?! Oh Tuhan.

"Aku- lupa." Cicitku pelan.

"Maka dari itu!"

Baekhyun memukul kepalaku dengan semangat. Rasanya bagian kepalaku akan meleleh karena Baekhyun. Jika saja usiaku masih cukup muda, mungkin kepalaku tak berbentuk lagi karena pukulannya.

"Kau bawa cincin, hah?"

"Melamar butuh cincin?"

Bukannya kalau melamar seseorang hanya butuh bunga? Film yang kutonton bersama Jongdae terakhir kali, si pemain pria hanya memberikan bunga dan booom, mereka berciuman. Apa iya cincin diperlu-

"Aduh! Bodoh sekalii!"

"Aw! Aw! Hentikan Baek! Kau menyakiti kepalaku! Aduh!"

Baekhyun masih berapi api memukuli kepalaku. "Sekarang pulanglah dan renungi keputusanmu, lalu beritahu aku sebelum kau bertindak. Ingat! Beritahu aku dulu, jangan pernah berpikir melakukan semuanya sendiri atau minta bantuan Jongdae!"

Baekhyun berucap sambil berjalan mundur, jangan lupakan telunjuk pendeknya yang menunjuk kearahku.

"AKU BUNUH KAU KALAU KAU MELAKUKANNYA!"

Hah~ baiklah baiklah. Mungkin rencanaku melamar Sehun bisa ditunda hingga tabunganku cukup atau hingga aku bisa menyumpal mulut cerewet Byun Baekhyun.

Paling tidak-

"Chanyeol!"

Ah, itu suara Sehun.

Ya paling tidak hal itu bisa kupikirkan nanti setelah aku mengantar pulang sayangku yang manis ini.

Baiklah, aku tak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku selama beberapa hari ini –kecuali mengusili kucing tetangga hingga membuahkan tiga goresan panjang di betisku dan memukuli Chanyeol kemarin, tapi kan Chanyeol memang salah dan bodoh dan tolol dan menyebalkan jadi hal itu tidak masuk kedalam kesalahanku- hingga didatangi pagi pagi buta seperti ini.

"Ayo buka matamu, Punuk unta."

Ugh, pemilik suara menyebalkan di pagi hariku kali ini adalah Chanyeol –lagi, sial-. Aku mulai menyesal menyuruhnya mendatangiku ketika telah selesai berpikir. Maksudku, kupikir dia akan merenungkan ide bodohnya dan membatalkan hal itu, jadi dia tidak perlu meminta pendapatku dalam waktu dekat.

Tapi keberuntunganku memang tak pernah ada jika menyangkut Chanyeol.

Satu hal menyebalkan tentang Chanyeol yang lain adalah, dia itu tidak sabaran. Dulu saja kami –aku, Chanyeol dan Jongdae- diusir dari bus karena Chanyeol terus mengoceh dan memaksa sang supir untuk lebih cepat, mengatakan dengan menyebalkan kalau dia tidak perlu berhenti di halte lain dan harus cepat sampai ke halte tujuan kami.

Karena hal itulah awal mula kami bertiga sering naik motor Jongdae dan awal mula traumaku terbentuk.

Karena sifat menyebalkannya itu, Chanyeol sering sekali menggangguku di pagi buta hanya untuk mengajakku main atau hanya sekedar bertanya apa warna seprai yang cocok untuk kasurnya. Seperti saat ini.

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol! Ini baru jam lima!" raungku.

Jika saja aku tidak pernah memberikan kunci rumahku padanya, semua kesialan di pagi hariku tidak akan pernah ada.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya, kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus menemuimu saat aku selesai berpikir." Chanyeol memelototiku.

Oke semua salahku. Pertemuan Kai dan Chanyeol yang membuat si bodoh ini terinspirasi menikah adalah salahku. Menyuruh Chanyeol menemuiku tempo hari juga salahku. Membiarkan Chanyeol memiliki kunci rumahku juga seratus persen salahku.

Harusnya aku biarkan saja Chanyeol melamar Sehun kemarin, mungkin saat ini mereka tengah mengikuti kawin massal di KUA jam sepuluh nanti. Dan aku akan bebas tidur di hari liburku ini.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah buku notes kecil dan menyerahkannya padaku. Ini untuk apa?

"Karena aku belum menabung, kau bisa membantuku menyimpan uang." Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan memberikan dua dollar padaku. "Nah, ini untuk yang pertama. Kau bisa mencatatnya di notes itu, aku akan menabung dengan rajin."

Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti. Maksudku Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Aku bukan bank. Dan tidak ada seorang bodoh pun di dunia ini yang menabung dua dollar untuk menikah kecuali Chanyeol. lagipula aku tidak mau diganggu setiap hari hanya untuk menampung uang tabungan receh Chanyeol seolah aku seorang guru tk. Lalu-

Chanyeol bangkit dari kasurku dan menepuk celananya bahkan sebelum aku sempat memproses maksud kalimatnya tadi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Besok pagi aku akan menabung dua dollar lagi. Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun."

Lalu dengan seenak hati dia melewati pintu kamarku tanpa menutupnya. Auh, aku sebal sekali. Kalian tahu, sangat menyebalkan ketika mereka keluar dari kamarmu dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka, rasanya dingin dan tidak aman, kalian mengerti kan? Apalagi yang melakukan adalah si tolol Chanyeol.

Ingin sekali aku memukulnya –yang ku maksud adalah benar-benar memukulnya- sekali dua kali untuk menyadarkannya tata krama untuk selalu menutup pintu dan untuk tidak bertamu disaat matahari bahkan belum muncul.

Anak itu jika dibiarkan mungkin akan tetap bertamu di pagi buta bahkan setelah aku sudah menikah. Pasti- oh tunggu tunggu.

Aku menatap kosong notes dan lembaran dua dollar yang diberikan Chanyeol di tanganku.

"Ini apa sih?" gumamku.

Chanyeol tadi bilang apa sih? Seperti menabung atau sesuatu?

Ah! Chanyeol sialan!

Seharusnya aku marah karena dia menyuruhku menjadi bank pribadinya!

"Terkutuklah kau Park Chanyeol! ku doakan semoga prostatmu lemah, sialan!"

Mungkin besok aku harus memberikan beberapa jambakan, sedikit tamparan dan tendangan untuknya.

Tunggu saja esok hari, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

 **~to be continued~**

 **Ayem kambek dududu~**

 **Ini kambekku(?) dipelopori rasa bersalah karena email ku isinya notif orang-orang yang nge-fav dan nge-foll aku di fanfiction.**

 **Pas ngebaca email tuh sambil jaga-jaga sambil ngoceh, no no no, pleaseee don't follow me~ I will not write again~ please don't do this to meeeeehhh. Tapi ternyata emang isinya kawan-kawan yang masih setia nunggu update-anku.**

 **RL ku semakin sibuk seiring naiknya semester dan bertambahnya umur. I can't help it, huhuhu**

 **So, pemanasan dulu yak sebelum ngelanjut ff yang dulu terlantar. Ini masih ada yang nunggu update dari sepucuk author berjudul kim jie ya tedaaakk?**

 **Review juseyo~**

 **Satu review bisa menyelamatkan jiwaku yang gundah gulana, halaah.**

 **Gudbay, gaes. C u again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Knowing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Char : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps. Ini ada perubahan alur yang aneh(?) mengikuti alur otak penulis, tulung dimaafkeun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau menikah denganku tidak?"

Sehun menoleh dan memandang Chanyeol aneh.

"Kau melamarku sekarang?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, memainkan pulpennya dan sedikit melirik dosen Jung yang tengah menerangkan entah apa didepan sana dia sama sekali tidak mengerti karena isi kepalanya hanya terpenuhi oleh ambisinya menikahi Sehun dalam waktu sesingkat singkatnya.

"Tidak, belum maksudku." Chanyeol menghela nafas begitu saja, "Kau tahu, mereka bilang aku masih harus menabung dan mendapat pekerjaan dan blablabla."

Chanyeol sedang melamun ketika tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya erat. Dia menoleh dan mendapati senyum Sehun yang mampu melelehkan hatinya seberapa seringpun Chanyeol melihat.

"Tentu aku mau menikah denganmu." Sahut Sehun pelan sembari melepaskan genggamannya, sebagai ganti dia memandang intens Chanyeol.

"Jika kau melamarku disini dengan cara tak romantis seperti tadi pun seratus persen akan aku terima." Sehun tergelak pelan. "Tapi kita tidak bisa menikah hanya karena ingin, kau juga harus memikirkan keluarga kita."

Sehun tersenyum sekilas sebelum menghadap depan, "Kukira kau bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan pernikahan."

Chanyeol tersentak karena ucapan terakhir Sehun. dengan cepat dia menggenggam kembali tangan Sehun, membuat si pemilik menoleh padanya.

"Aku memikirkannya." Ucap Chanyeol serius. "Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak kita lulus Sma, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau menikah harus sesulit ini."

Dengan kelembutan, Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan Sehun. hal hal kecil yang sering mereka bagi berdua. Sejak dulu, perhatian kecil seperti ini memang menjadi hal wajib pada hubungan mereka. Satu hal yang secara tidak sadar membuat hubungan ini berjalan lama.

"Kau sendiri tahu kalau keluargaku mampu membiayai pernikahan semegah milik pangeran inggris sekalipun,"

Suara Chanyeol yang penuh kebanggaan membuat senyum Sehun muncul. Dia tahu tentu saja, kalau Chanyeol adalah salah satu anak keluarga kaya. Yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah kesederhanaan keluarga Chanyeol.

"Tapi baru kudengar para perempuan lebih suka kalau calon suaminya yang membiyayai pernikahan, bukan keluarganya. Karena itulah aku baru mulai menabung." Suara Chanyeol semakin memelan.

"Memang sih,"

Jawaban Sehun membuat semangat Chanyeol semakin ciut. Jika dia harus menabung, berarti Chanyeol harus mendapat pekerjaan dalam waktu dekat, kalau tidak, dia tidak bisa menabung dan impiannya menikah dengan Sehun semakin jauh dari tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ada apa ingin menikahiku tiba-tiba?"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, dengan pelan dia menjawab. "Kupikir kita sudah lama berpacaran, aku sedikit khawatir kalau kau dan aku kelepasan lalu kau hamil sedangkan kita belum menikah."

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Sehun bingung harus bereaksi apa. Tentu dia malu. Chanyeol itu, apa dia tidak punya alasan yang lebih romantis begitu untuk melamarnya? Batin Sehun jengkel.

"Tapi benar, sayang. Aku sudah memikirkan menikahimu sejak lama, bukan karena tiba tiba terinspirasi."

"Kata siapa?"

Dengan menunduk, Chanyeol berucap sekesal-kesalnya mengingat ucapan Baekhyun tempo lalu. "Baekhyun yang menuduhku seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau temui tuan Byun Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun tidak ada kelas hari ini, Sehun. kau apa sih-" Chanyeol membatu begitu mengangkat kepalanya,

"Maksud saya juga seperti itu, tuan Park Chanyeol. bisa kau temui tuan Byun dan diskusikan keinginanmu menikahi kekasihmu bersamanya selagi saya mengajar?"

Mati lah Chanyeol!

Dosen Jung telah berada di sebelah mejanya dengan mata melotot, disertai dengan wajah menahan tawa milik teman-temannya, juga jangan lupa Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara cekikian milik kekasihnya sendiri, jahatnya~

"Cepat, berdiri Park Chanyeol!"

"Ba-baik"

Dengan gelagapan Chanyeol meraih buku dan tasnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

Mungkin Chanyeol harus memikirkan untuk mengajak Sehun kesuatu tempat yang sepi untuk membalas kelakuannya tadi dengan tidak memberitahu Chanyeol kalau si dosen Jung menghampirinya. Lalu membalas karena telah menertawakannya tadi.

Tapi yang paling penting, Sehun harus bertanggung jawab memadamkan panas tubuhnya karena perempuan itu berani meremas miliknya sesaat sebelum Chanyeol berdiri meninggalkan kelas tadi.

Ya, hal terakhir merupakan hal yang paling penting bagi Chanyeol.

 **-====-zzzzz-====**

"Aku tidak mau, Park Chanyeol!" raung Baekhyun.

Beberapa orang di kafe yang mereka singgahi menoleh karena jeritan Baekhyun. Mereka menatap tertarik pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, berpikir kalau tengah terjadi konflik 'aku-tidak-mau-menikah-denganmu-karena-kau-laki-laki-dasar-homo' sedang terjadi.

Chanyeol sih masa bodoh dengan keingintahuan orang lain. Yang penting baginya kali ini adalah membujuk Baekhyun untuk mau menampung uang tabungannya untuk sementara waktu –waktu yang lama.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Kau bisa membantuku." Pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dari kursi dan menatap Chanyeol berapi-api. Si bodoh ini telah mengganggu harinya dua kali dengan cara menyebalkan khas Chanyeol.

Setelah pagi tadi menerobos masuk ke rumahnya, beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah insiden ayo-bangun-pagi-buta milik Chanyeol menimpa Baekhyun, pemuda pendek itu tidak bisa lagi memejamkan matanya. Hal pertama yang membuat Baekhyun dengan setulus hati mengutuk Chanyeol selama berjam-jam sambil berbaring putus asa.

Lalu tepat jam delapan lima belas Baekhyun memutuskan membuat sarapan, namun satu hal yang dia lupa adalah kesialannya akan datang berturut-turut ketika Chanyeol datang ke rumanya di pagi buta.

Kulkas Baekhyun kosong dan membuatnya harus berjalan kaki ke supermarket. Tanpa pilihan lain Baekhyun menjalani nasib sialnya dengan pasrah.

Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit berjalan, bukannya berbelanja, Baekhyun malah menganga selama bermenit menit didepan pintu supermarket. Terang saja, mana ada supermarket buka dijam ini?

Baekhyun mengutuk Chanyeol kembali karena merasa kebodohan Chanyeol tertinggal di kasurnya dan tidak sengaja terhisap ke kepala Baekhyun ketika dia berguling guling tadi.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya dan berniat memasak ramen saja. Padahal kemarin beberapa ramen telah dia makan, jika hari ini dia makan ramen lagi Baekhyun tak bisa menjamin bagaimana nasib ususnya.

Tapi nasib sial memang tetap saja nasib sial. Belum sempat Baekhyun memasukkan kunci, si pembawa sial Chanyeol telah menarik dan membawanya ke kafe seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Jongdae, dia sedang riset entah apa itu di amerika."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Si busuk Jongdae telah menggapai satu mimpinya untuk mendatangi negara favoritnya.

'Riset apanya,' maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dengan segenap jiwanya, Baekhyun dapat menjamin kalau alasan sebenarnya Jongdae kesana hanya ingin merasakan menonton film barat di bioskop barat seperti yang Baekhyun ingat pernah diucapkan Jongdae seminggu yang lalu.

"Aku benar-benar mengerti kalau kau memang ingin serius menikahi Sehun."

'Aku kalau jadi kau malah pasti sudah kunikahi sejak lulus sma.' Tambah Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun tidak munafik dengan mengatakan akan menolak mentah-mentah jika disodori daging segar macam si montok Sehun. Baekhyun sih masa bodoh dengan Chanyeol, dia tidak akan kaget kalau Sehun esok memutuskan Chanyeol karena sifat menyebalkannya.

"Tapi ya kau tahu, kau tidak bisa menabung padaku."

"Aku tidak tahu jadi jelaskan kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Balas Chanyeol sengit.

Baekhyun mati-matian memutar otaknya. Ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya akan mempengaruhi pagi tenangnya. Salah bicara, habis sudah hari-hari normalnya dan akan terganti dengan hari neraka tak berujung karena didatangi pagi pagi buta oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mungkin meminta ayahku menyimpannya, dia terlalu sibuk. Apalagi ibuku, dia akan mengejekku setiap hari hingga sisa umurku jika kulakukan." Cerocos Chanyeol. "Jongdae tidak terlalu perhatian dengan uang, jadi aku juga tidak bisa menabung padanya. Bisa-bisa dia lupa menaruh uangku pada hari seharusnya aku menikah."

"Tidak bisakah kau ikut kawin masal saja, yeol." Balas Baekhyun yang tentu saja ditolak mentah mentah dengan pelototan oleh Chanyeol.

Iya, dengan hanya melotot. Mana berani Chanyeol menjitak Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu jika dijitak sekali, balasannya akan terus datang dari matahari terbit hingga terbenam. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengorbankan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, ada sebuah bangunan tempat untuk menyimpan uang yang telah dibangun sejak bertahun tahun yang lalu. Jika kau tak tahu akan kuberitahu, tempat itu bernama bank yang letaknya bahkan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu daripada dengan rumahku." Ucap Baekhyun setelah memastikan kata-katanya akan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ada batas minimum di bank, Byun Baekhyun." Delik Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Batas itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding uang sakumu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat. Matanya bergetar sejenak sebelum bersuara.

"Sebenarnya ada _action figure_ yang ingin ku beli, jadi aku berencana menyisihkan uang sakuku."

Baekhyun diam dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit takut. Oke, dia bohong. Nyatanya Chanyeol benar-benar takut kalau Baekhyun marah dan memukulnya dengan vas bunga atau semacamnya.

"Kini aku benar-benar tidak mendukung rencanamu menikahi Sehun." ucap Baekhyun tenang yang mengejutkan Chanyeol.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol heran dengan nada suara kawannya. "Kau oke?"

"Maksudku, hellooooo _action figure,_ Chan? Sumpah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengaduk kopinya sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Ya, kau tahu aku benar-benar menginginkannya sejak tahun lalu."

"Lalu apa kau tidak ingin menikahi Sehun? aku ingat kau membicarakan hal ini sebelum kelulusan dan niatmu itu kalah karena kau menginginkan _action figure_ yang kau inginkan sejak tahun lalu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Aku juga teman dekat Sehun, dan mendengarmu yang lebih memilih membeli _action figure_ daripada Sehun-"

"Aku tidak menomor duakan Sehun, demi Tuhan Baek!" potong Chanyeol. "Dengar, aku benar benar sudah mengincarnya dan kupikir tidak masalah membelinya sembari menabung untuk menikahi Sehun, lihat, tidak ada yang jadi masalah disini." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya selama beberapa detik. "Kau melakukannya barusan, Park Chanyeol. jika tidak, kau tidak mungkin menyimpan semua uang jajanmu untuk mainan bodohmu dan hanya menyisihkan satu, dua dollar untuk menikahi Sehun."

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan meletakkan di saku, "Pikirkan dulu, kau akan menghabiskan waktu hidupmu dengan Sehun atau dengan _action figure_ mu." Dia berdiri diikuti pandangan bersalah Chanyeol.

"Kau memang kawanku, tapi aku serius kali ini, Sehun sudah seperti keluargaku, dan aku tidak ingin dia mendapatkan suami yang bahkan tidak bisa memilih mana yang lebih penting sepertimu."

Baekhyun mengakhiri harinya dengan rasa kesal yang ternyata lebih menyebalkan daripada yang pernah dia duga.

 **-=-===-=zzz-=-==-===-=-=**

Chanyeol memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun berhari-hari. Selama itu pula dia sama sekali tidak berani bertemu Baekhyun dikampus atau bahkan bertandang kerumahnya. Selain takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun akan menyiramkan semacam obat perontok bulu padanya ketika melihatnya didepan pintu rumah, Chanyeol juga sedikit kaget melihat sikap Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Akhir pekan coba kau ajak Sehun kemari, ibu berencana membuat _cookies_."

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan begitu ibunya meletakkan sepiring buah didepannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan nyonya Park yang tengah mengelap meja makan dengan telaten. Dalam hati dia memuji betapa hebat ibunya yang melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuan pembantu. Dan tanpa sadar memikirkan kalau Sehun tentu akan sama hebat seperti ibunya.

"Nak, kau baik? Sepertinya kau jadi pendiam beberapa hari ini. Kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Tidak, hanya saja-" Chanyeol sedikit ragu, "Ibu, aku sebenarnya berpikir untuk menikahi Sehun."

Nyonya Park tentu saja menyambut dengan gembira. Wajahnya berseri, membayangkan rumahnya yang akan ramai karena tawa manis calon menantunya ketika mereka berdua berkutat di dapur bersama.

"Tapi bu, aku jadi sedikit ragu." Keluh Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukai perempuan lain, begitu?" geram nyonya Park.

"Bukaaan!" elak Chanyeol. membuat marah ibunya bukanlah prioritasnya kali ini.

"Aku memang serius ingin menikahinya, tapi Baekhyun bilang padaku sesuatu dan aku sudah memikirkan ucapannya, dan yaaaaah-" Chanyeol meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. "Kurasa aku belum bisa bertanggung jawab atas Sehun jika aku melihat perilaku ku sendiri."

Nyonya Park tersenyum. Tak pernah dia sangka jika Chanyeol bisa sedewasa ini saat memikirkan akan menikahi Sehun. sedikitnya dia terharu karena anaknya bisa membicarakan soal tanggung jawab dan sifat Chanyeol yang memang sedikit kekanakan.

"Lalu menurutmu bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memainkan apel ditangannya, diam beberapa detik untuk berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Semuanya terasa... entahlah, bu." Aku Chanyeol.

Nyonya park meraih apel dari tangan Chanyeol yang membuat putranya berhenti melamun dan memandangnya.

"Ibu akan sangat senang kalau kau bisa menikahi Sehun dengan cepat, menyenangkan juga kalau kalian bisa bekerja sama sama dan membangun semuanya dari nol. Tapi sayang," Nyonya Park mengusap kepala anaknya.

"-semua akan lebih mudah jika kau sudah mendapat penghasilan tetap. Dan itu akan lebih pantas untuk Sehun dan keluarganya begitu kau sudah mapan."

Chanyeol masih mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak ingin Sehun bekerja juga. Maksudku, aku ingin jadi kepala keluarga yang membiayayi segalanya, dan aku akan membuatkan toko kue seperti yang Sehun inginkan sebagai hobinya. Maksudku,"

"Ibu mengerti, kau ingin Sehun bekerja bukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kalian tapi hanya untuk sekedar hobi, begitu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Memikirkan ucapan Sehun tentang impiannya membuka toko kue jika sudah memiliki anak membuatnya tersenyum.

"Lalu menurutmu hal itu akan tercapai kalau kau belum bisa bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sendiri? Menurutmu keluarga Sehun akan senang kalau dia menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak punya pekerjaan? Mungkin mereka lebih memilih menjodohkan Sehun dengan orang lain kalau kau ngotot."

"Ibuuu! Jangan bilang seperti itu!"

Nyonya Park tertawa mendengar Chanyeol. putra kecilnya sudah berubah dan bahkan memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Dan Chanyeol setidaknya membicarakan rencananya, paling tidak dia bisa berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol mengungkapkan tanggal pernikahan mereka, paling tidak nyonya Park tidak akan terkena serangan jantung saking kagetnya.

"Jadi masih ingin menikahi Sehun dengan cepat?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku akan mengatur hidupku dulu, mendapat pekerjaan, dan mapan. Baru aku berani meminta Sehun dari keluarganya."

 **-===-===-===-zzz====-====-**

Chanyeol berjalan terseok menuju Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil menulis tugasnya di meja. Sudah empat hari dia tidak berhubungan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih takut takut jika si pendek itu masih marah padanya.

Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki yang terdengar menyebalkan, dia mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan wajah suram berjalan kepadanya.

"Hoi, jika ingin berjalan, cepatlah! Suara langkah kakimu mengganggu." Hardik Baekhyun.

Dalam hati Chanyeol menggerutu karena ucapan Baekhyun. Dari segi manapun langkah kakinya sama dengan langkah kaki manusia lain, lalu dari sudut mana Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan kalau langkah kaki miliknya yang menyebalkan.

"Ku kira kau sudah memikirkan ucapanku selama beberapa hari, jadi katakan padaku kesimpulannya." Ucap Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol duduk didepannya.

Dengan hati hati Chanyeol menyuarakan pikirannya dan apa yang didiskusikan dengan sang ibu. Tak lupa Chanyeol menyaring beberapa pemikiran dan kata kata tak pantas yang kiranya akan memancing amarah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk beberapa kali dan bertanya pendek pada Chanyeol. yang mana malah meningkatkan kegugupannya.

"Bagus, bagus, sudah sadar ternyata."

"Aku- aduuh! Baekhyun, apa sih!" Melotot karena Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan buku modul tebal.

"Haaah, aku benar benar ingin melakukannya beberapa hari ini, leganyaaa~"

"Jadi kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggumam sebentar. Sedikit menyesali karena hari tenangnya hanya berlangsung empat hari. Namun yasudahlah, Chanyeol juga kawannya meskipun menyebalkan.

"Aku memang selalu kesal padamu sih, tapi aku sudah tidak marah, lagipula kau sudah waras."

Chanyeol lega –meskipun sedikit gondok karena kepalanya masih berdenyut- karena ucapan Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun sering main tangan dan main mulut, suka marah marah maksdunya, tapi kecebong kecil itu tetap kawannya.

"Tapi Baek, serius, kau sangat tidak cocok akting seperti kemarin." Jujur Chanyeol.

"Sialan, kau!"

Lalu hari itu ditutup dengan lolongan Chanyeol karena pukulan membabi buta milik Baekhyun.

 **-====-===-zzzz-====-**

Sehun sedang bersila diatas sofa sambil menikmati kartun paginya dengan sekantung keripik kentang ketika Kai datang dan duduk rapat disebelahnya.

"Hei manis, aku merindukanmu." Kai berucap sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Sehun.

Tanpa terganggu Sehun menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Kai sambil menggumam menanggapi. Kai tersenyum akan tingkah Sehun.

"Jadi bagaimana harimu, sayang?" tanya Kai, tangannya sibuk mengelus lembut rambut Sehun.

"Seperti biasa, kau?" balas Sehun.

"Sibuk, banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan dan blabla," desah Kai. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si bodoh itu?"

Sehun menghentikan kunyahannya sejenak, "Dia sudah minta maaf dan seperti akan melamarku."

Kai menarik dirinya spontan yang membuat Sehun mengerang kesal, dengan mata melebar dia menatap Sehun dalam dalam.

"Kau menerimanya?"

Tv dimatikan. Sehun yang melakukannya. Sebagai ganti dia balik menghadap Kai.

"Dia membahas tentang melamarku, dan dia belum melamarku, tentu saja. Jika dia melamarku, harusnya aku setuju kan? Dia kekasihku." Sehun tersenyum lemah.

Kai menatap Sehun dalam dengan pandangan sayu, "Ah, ya tentu saja, dia kekasihmu."

Tanpa kata Sehun menggenggam jemari Kai yang membalasnya dengan lemah. Tersenyum pada Kai seolah menenangkan tanpa menyadari senyumnya sama pedihnya dengan milik Kai.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kekasihmu tidak akan suka." Kai berucap lirih sambil mengusap sudut bibir Sehun dengan jemarinya yang bebas.

"Ya, dia tidak akan suka."

Hening selanjutnya hampir satu menit. Mereka hanya saling pandang tanpa berniat memecahnya.

"Jongin, aku men-"

"Kita sepupu, Sehun." potong Kai singkat. Pandangannya semakin sayu.

Begitu pula senyum Sehun yang semakin pedih, genggamannya pada Kai melemah. Matanya berair dan tenggorokannya sakit.

"Ya, tentu, bodohnya aku." Balas Sehun.

Dia bangkit dan berdeham, mencoba mengurangi rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya tapi malah kebalikannya yang Sehun rasakan.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap, aku akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dan,"

Ucapan Sehun kembali terpotong, kali ini dengan dekapan erat Kai. Kehangatan tubuh Kai yang melingkupi membuat Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Meskipun begitu, tak ada isakan yang terdengar selain basah yang dirasakan Kai di bahunya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Kai.

Sehun membalas dekapan Kai, "Kau tidak-"

"Karena aku sepupumu."

Ucapan Kai selanjutnya membuat dekapan Sehun semakin erat, pun dengan aliran air matanya.

"Aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama padamu, sayang. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengucapkan kata itu karena semuanya akan sangat rumit jika kita mengakuinya." Desah Kai.

Kai melepaskan dekapannya dan merasa bersalah ketika melihat air mata Sehun dan pandangan itu. Tapi lebih dari apapun, dia tahu. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Sehun begitupun sebaliknya.

Dia menyukai Sehun, lebih dari yang seharusnya. Sehun juga. Namun tentu saja, cerita ini tidak bisa menjadi bahagia jika mereka saling mengakui. Sehun harus tetap dengan Chanyeol dan Kai bisa mengamati dari jauh.

Dan ketika suatu hari perasaan Sehun padanya sudah tidak sama lagi, Kai bersumpah akan melepaskannya. Entah pergi ke luar negeri atau membusuk karena patah hati di sudut kamarnya, siapa yang peduli? Asal dia bisa memastikan kebahagiaan Sehun, tentu tidak akan ada penyesalan untuk Kai.

Tidak masalah bagi Kai kalau dia dan Sehun terluka sekarang, asalkan esok dia bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum dalam dekapan kekasihnya, Kai rasa tidak apa-apa.

Meskipun itu pura-pura, meskipun hatinya sakit, ataupun meskipun akhir baginya tidak bersama Sehun. tidak apa-apa.

"Pergi temui kekasihmu, dia mungkin menunggu." Ujar Kai.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya sekali, "Ya, aku akan-"

Nyatanya Sehun tidak sekalipun menyelesaikan ucapannya karena dia sudah berlari meninggalkan Kai agar pemuda itu tidak melihat air matanya lagi. Namun, tentu Kai tahu. Dia tahu tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Tiga menit berlalu dan Kai mendapati dirinya memandang jemarinya yang bergetar, lalu diiringi tetesan air yang berasal dari matanya. Dia tidak terisak, suara lirihnya yang terdengar.

"Kuharap lain kali aku akan bertemu denganmu melalui cara lain, hunna. Kuharap lain kali."

 **-====-======zzzz==-======-**

"Hey sayang, menunggu lama?"

Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya dari ponsel untuk memandang kekasihnya yang terlihat manis dengan baju putih dan rok birunya.

"Tidak, tentu saja."

Chanyeol menunggu Sehun selesai memesan kepada seorang pelayan sebelum mengucapkan, "Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum membalas dengan kata yang sama untuk kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun menelpon kapan hari dan mengomel tentangmu, jadi apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Sehun.

Tersenyum kaku Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Kami ada perbedaan pendapat sedikit, tapi tenang saja, semuanya sudah oke dengan si kecil itu."

Dengan gemas Sehun mencubit pipi Chanyeol, "Jangan terlalu jahil padanya, dia akan jadi pengiring pengantin kita suatu saat nanti." Gurau Sehun.

Sejenak Chanyeol berpikir bagaimana mengatakan hasil pertempurannya dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu, tentang tiga hari mencekamnya karena terbayang sikap yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun tanpa membuat dirinya terlihat seperti pihak bersalah.

"Kau ingat kalau aku pernah membahas tentang pernikahan tempo lalu?" Chanyeol akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

Sehun mengangguk lucu, membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibirnya.

"Jadi aku sudah berpikir dan sepertinya kita harus menunggu beberapa hal daaaaan mengurus tentang sikapku."

"Aku menyukaimu dengan bagaimanapun sikapmu, Chanyeol. Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, aku sih oke saja." Jawab Sehun dengan senyumnya.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sehun. berpikir betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki Sehun disisinya.

"Kau mencintaiku, Chan?" Sehun bertanya.

Meskipun bingung, Chanyeol tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan segenap keyakinannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun tersenyum dan itu membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama juga. Chanyeol merasa dia semakin yakin akan pilihannya setelah melihat senyum Sehun yang menyejukkan hatinya.

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa jadi aktris? Bermain peran, maksudku?"

"Kau hari ini aneh, Sayang." Ucap Chanyeol main-main yang dibalas cubitan oleh Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Aku bisa tidak jadi pemain film?"

Dengan tergelak Chanyeol menjawab, "Tidak lah, kau itu orang paling jujur yang pernah aku temui. Cukup jadi ibu dari anak-anakku saja."

"Berarti aku adalah aktris yang hebat, Park Chanyeol."

"Hey!"

Pembicaraan yang selanjutnya terdengar begitu menyenangkan. Dari luar, orang-orang bisa menilai kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. tentu saja, mereka sepasang kekasih kan?

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sehun ketika mereka selesai menggoda satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tertawa kembali sambil berbicara tentang betapa anehnya Sehun hari ini hingga tak mendengar ucapan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu-"

Ulang Sehun dengan suara yang lebih pelan dengan mata lurus menatap jendela kaca di seberangnya, menatap seseorang yang berdiri dengan senyum pedihnya.

"Kai."

.

.

~ **end~**

 **Soo, maaf buat perubahan alur yang ekstrem ini. Ya karena, kayaknya, ya gitu deh pokoknya '3'**

 **Kaya mainstream gitu kalo lurus mulus kek pahanya mbak hyorin, jadi dibuat gini deh. –oke aku bohong, ini Cuma gara-gara moodku rusak jadi yaaaaa...**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka, maafkeun saya. Ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi saya.**

 **Oke ini emang aneh, gini nih efek nggak langsung ngetik sekali jadi. Hoho.**

 **Jadi ceritanya pas ngetik bagian atas, mood lagi bahagia dan wuah, eh pas nyelesaiin endingnya kebetulan mood lagi gakaru-karuan dan gabisa dibenerin sedangkan ide udah nggantung di tulang belakang.**

 **Jadi gini deh.**

 **Maafkeun ya gaes.**

 **Ok,akhir kata.**

 **Review juseyo.**

 **Oh sebenernya aku ngga ngarepin review sih, abisnya review akhir akhir ini mengenaskan(?) tapi its ok kok, mungkin emang ide ceritaku yang pasaran dan yaaah blablabla, but its ok. Dan yaaaahh aku berpikir tentang ngehapus akun ffn penuh dosaku dan beralih ke wattpad atau sejenisnya dengan OCku sendiri tanpa ada sangkut pautnya ttg fandom screenplay ini. Itupun kalo jadi, kalo RL lagi surut sih.**

 **Kaya membuat awal yang baru gitu '3' karena kukira ffn sudah sepi sekale 😂 ^3^**

 **Soooo... Ini ff terakhir gitu? Ff perpisahan? Huhuhu cewdieh 😂**

 **Jadi, selamat tinggal kawan kawan, maafkeun segala kekhilafan saya,**


End file.
